Players Only Love Ya When You're Playin'
by littletrowa
Summary: Sequel to: Purple for the Purple Haired Maiden: A certain pair of yellow eyes don't seem to stop watching the purple haired maiden. Tasuki knows something is going on and he isn't about to let it just slide by, no matter how Nuriko denies and refuses. W
1. Part One

Sequel to: **Purple for the Purple Haired Maiden:  
By LTS  
**

[ Players Only Love You When You're Playin' ]  


Rated: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst, Angst, & more Angst; Drama, bits of Humor; Sap, Shounen-Ai   
  


....  
Part One  


  
Ne, Nuriko-san, if you're not going to eat the rest of your rice cakes, can I have them?  
  
Sighing softly, Nuriko barely nodded, but slide the plate of steaming breakfast to Miaka anyway. Miaka's eyes sparkled and she devoured the stack within minutes, choking out a thank-you' somewhere in between. Nuriko's heavy eyes wandered back to his hands, and he sat silent.  
  
A scruffy haired Tamahome entered the room, yawning and scratching one eye with his fist.  
  
Is it morning already? he wandered over to Miaka and plopped down beside her, his eyes still half closed.  
  
Unfortunately it is, no da, Chichiri remarked, to the left of Miaka. But No Miko was hungry, so if we wanted anything to eat when she got up, we had to get up too, no da.  
  
Miaka growled and threw her plate at the sneaky monk. He caught it just in time.  
  
Heh, heh! Gomen, no da!  
  
Tamahome glanced at Nuriko and yawned again.  
  
Have you seen Hotohori-sama? He owes me money!  
  
Nuriko was silent and didn't look up.   
  
Now that Tamahome noticed it, Nuriko wasn't his usual self. His hair was undone and uncombed. His collar was ruffled and...  
  
Nuriko?? Do you have BAGS under your eyes, no da??? Chichiri gasped, finishing Tama's sentence.  
  
This time Nuriko side glanced Chichiri, narrowing his eyes and scowled.  
  
No I haven't seen... Hotohori-sama, and it was kind of HARD TO GET ANY SLEEP WITH TAMAHOME SNORING SO LOUD LAST NIGHT!!!  
  
Tamahome blinked. I snore?  
  
Both Chichiri and Miaka sweatdropped and looked away from him.  
  
Of course it was only the partial truth. Nuriko stood up from the breakfast table, and headed for the outside corridor.  
  
Nuriko-san's not hungry today? Does that mean Miaka gets more!?! Miaka excitedly dished herself more rice cakes and eggs, while Nuriko moved towards the door.  
  
Chichiri glanced after him, but said nothing.  
  
/I did hear Tamahome sleeping, but that was only because I was awake,/ Nuriko thought. Sighing, he exited to the corridor, but jumped suddenly as he saw two bright eyes staring at him.  
  
AHHHH! Don't scare me like that!!! Gasping, Nuriko glared at the red-headed bandit who casually leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in a demeaning manner.  
  
What? I didn't do anything!  
  
Nuriko started to breathe again and Tasuki smirked.  
  
What do you think you're doing out in this hallway, trying to shorten my lifeline?! Nuriko closed his eyes and scowled.  
  
You can't fool me, Nuriko. Maybe I was spying on you. Heh, you can fool the others, but that phony laugh won't fool ME. Nuriko looked at Tasuki with confusion and he laughed, suddenly, feeling nervous.  
  
What phony laugh? Ha, ha, ha... heh. He swallowed hard, hearing his own phony laugh echo back to him in embarrassment. /Spying? Why would Tasuki be spying on me? Maybe he was just joking--/   
  
Nuriko turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly.  
  
  
  
Don't even try to fucking lie to me Nuriko...  
  
Nani? I'm not lying-! Now if you excuse me--  
  
The anger in Tasuki's eyes softened, and so did his grip.  
  
Look... Nuriko... I saw you last night... I saw you crying outside of Miaka's room...  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened and his mouth ran dry. Shock swiftly severed his veins, and he stood, frozen, unable to move or speak. He took an intake of air, swallowing it so hard he nearly choked.  
  
Saw... me...? he sputtered, suddenly terribly aware and nervous. /Tasuki saw me last night? Gods... No one was supposed to see me like that.../  
  
Tasuki's voice lowered. I saw you run from the palace... I followed you to the river...  
  
/That's right.../ Nuriko's shoulders began to shake with embarrassment and he closed his eyes remembering when he ran frantically from the palace and towards the water. /I wanted to throw myself in... I wanted to drown... but I've sworn my allegiance to Suzaku No Miko... and my honor to Hotohori-sama.../  
  
Tasuki put his hand on Nuriko's other shoulder and shook him slightly. The other man's shaking, gave Tasuki shivers of his own.  
  
Nuriko! I saw you last night! So don't you dare fucking tell me you are all right! Or... that you are not pretending-- I... I know something's happened, dammit!  
  
Nuriko slowly opened up his eyes, avoiding Tasuki's burning gaze.  
  
I... I am fine. But it doesn't matter. I'm mad at you. It wasn't like him, but there was nothing else he could do. He had to pull the tight security of a facade around him. He suddenly turned from Tasuki's arms and crossed his own. Tasuki, you shouldn't have been spying on me!! It was partially true, he was mad; mad at himself for letting anyone see him that night.  
  
Tasuki scowled at him and stood silent for a moment. /Demo... that wasn't all I saw... I saw you run from the Emperor-sama's bed chamber last night... the tears already falling from your face, baka! I saw you... half dressed... don't give me this crap, Nuriko! Something happened and I won't let it go!--/  
  
Nuriko turned from Tasuki and haughtily pulled his robe tighter over his shoulder.  
  
Whatever you saw, Tasuki-kun, doesn't matter. There's-- there's nothing you can say about it. Yes, I cried... but it is truly none of your business. Besides, a gay man like me should never cry, right? That is what you expected and what gave you shock. So now you know I am weak hearted-- but I could STILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU BREATHE A WORD OF IT TO THE OTHERS!!!   
  
Tasuki jumped back, squished into the wall from Nuriko's loud words. When he looked back up, Nuriko was out of sight.   
  
Weak hearted... Nuriko-kun...  
  
Something was not right, and the fiery Seishi could sense it. He started after Nuriko, but froze. /He'll never tell me... nevertheless open up to me... But I know what I saw... and if Hotohori-sama hurt him--/ Tasuki's face reddened and he balled a hand into a fist, slamming it into the wall.  
  
  


  
* * *  
  


The candlelight flickered creating shadows and shapes against the Shrine. Flowing dark hair cradled against his back and the Emperor opened his eyes as he said the last words of prayer to Suzaku. Instead of sharing his morning moments with the rest of the Seishi and Miaka, Hotohori spent the early hours bowing against the alter, bidding his prayers and worship But this morning was different.  
  
Now all he could do was lock his jaw and grit his teeth, no matter what he tried, he could not free his mind. That look burned his eyes, as if it were immobilized in his memory. Fear and regret wallowed in his heart. He bit his tongue, tasting blood.  
  
Hotohori shuddered, his face flushed with pain. He could see Nuriko's shock, the pain smeared on his face, and the moment Hotohori reached to comfort him-- he was gone. Too late.  
  
/Dammit... what have I done!?/  
  
If only, if only I had run after him... They were useless words, and he knew it. It was as though he had to say them to make himself feel better, which was just another lie. Hotohori closed his eyes, a moment of last night's charade playing back to him like a movie. He felt Nuriko's tight embrace, after they had laid gasping together... and Hotohori's flushed face, so red with passion...  
  
/I did it for you Nuriko... yet I felt something... pleasure maybe... It felt cruel and cold and heartless at the time... when I love Miaka-sama.../ But it was true, he knew it. It was passion.  
  
The pang of guilt pressed tightly against the Emperor's chest and he fell to his knees, as if Suzaku had pushed him there. Tears of pain were scorching his eyes.  
  
Shit! Shit! Miaka! Miaka! Nuriko-kun! Uhhhngh! A breeze entered the Shrine and the candles were blown out. There was a moment of deathly darkness and silence filled the chamber, except for Hotohori's gasping.  
  
Y-you! Shit! Hotohori struggled and cried out in pain as the clashing power of chi exploded against his already burning chest.  
  
The blonde man chuckled and Hotohori could no longer keep his eyes open as the final pain set in. He tasted the blood on his lips.  
  
Shit... Nuriko...


	2. Part Two

Part Two  


Warnings: PG-13; for language  


  


If the guys saw my hand, they'd freak, Tasuki kneeled against a stream that trailed into the lake, near the palace. He stood to his feet, quickly wrapping the bloody fingers from sight. He cringed at the fracture, it was stupid, but he did have a temper. Walking swiftly from the water, he was determined to find Nuriko. He didn't bother asking the others because he wasn't in the mood to see them.   
  
/I want to talk to Nuriko... but I don't want to pry him too much, he must think I'm such a fool, but dammit I will not let this go! Not this time!/ He was just about to head back towards the east side of the palace gardens when he felt something.   
  
Chi.  
  
He curled his brow, and started to run towards a bright blue light escaping from the closed doors of the Shrine Temple. Grabbing both sides of the entrance, he tried to open them. They were stuck, tight. /Dammit! It'd be nice to have Nuriko's strength for once!/ He pulled again, this time gritting his teeth until he could taste blood. The doors were being held back by something more than a mere lock. /Seiryuu!/ Standing back he pulled out the tessen and screamed. The doors were burned to flame and he tried to push his way through the ash and smoke, to the entrance way of the sacred shrine.   
  
A dark voice echoed in the close distance, and then a whimper. Tasuki pressed his back tightly against the marble wall, trying to crawl closer as well as be careful not to be seen.   
  
Tell me again how it was? You were swept with desire for the boy and so you took him to your bed and made love to him? There was a deep laugh and Tasuki felt nauseating chills up his spine at the familiarity of the laugh. You are truly desirable! Just because you couldn't have Suzaku No Miko, you _fucked_ the gay boy! Now who shall you owe your pain to? Your lovely Priestess or yourself? Pathetic! And just when I thought you were a _strong_ Emperor and I had a reason to get worried? And all for what? You were as dirty as I thought you were all along! Tasuki crawled closer, seeing the deep blue flame's reflections against the tile below his feet.   
  
He screamed, jumping out against the shadows and before he caught glimpse of anything, a large pillar crumbled before him and he had to dodge an explosion. When he shook himself off, his face was cut deep, a splinter from the wood piercing his flesh, and a fire had started behind him.   
  
Finally Tasuki saw his Emperor, laying on his chest, a tight rope binding his wrists against his back. Hotohori looked up towards Tasuki, but before he could say anything the thin purple cape covered Hotohori and the blonde Seiryuu Seishi.  
  
Nakago!!! Hotohori-sama! Tasuki jumped forward as dust and rubble flew, but it was too late. Blinding blue light flashed against the marble walls and the two disappeared. Tasuki was left on his hands and knees, leaning against the rubble and dust. The fire was spreading fast. Nakago! You bastard! I'll fuckin' kill you-- But Tasuki couldn't finish his words because another pillar started falling. He suddenly realized, the Temple was about to be demolished and he had to get out, fast.  
  
Slipping through a tiny opening he crawled on his hands and knees in the darkness, swearing under his breath that he'd burn Nakago for deciding to mess with them in the Shrine of all places. Dark orange flames exploded behind him as he barely slipped out through the desecrated exit. Panting, he lay on his back and stared ahead as the building toppled in on itself.   
  
Moments later, servants and maids were rushing towards the building, trying to pile water against it, but it was too late. The Temple was no more.   
  
Tasuki rushed into the main entrance of the palace, bloody and panting. Chichiri! Chichiri! The monk jumped into the hallway, a quisitive look on his face.  
  
Tasuki-kun! Your bleeding, no da! he remarked looking at the battered bandits face. Tasuki rushed at him, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
It's Hotohori! Nakago's got him! he panted hard. Chichiri's eyes widened and he nodded. I want you to send me there-- send me to Kutou! He's got Hotohori and he's fucking ruined the Temple! As he spoke there was another loud crashing noise, and both Chichiri and Tasuki glanced out towards the smoke and flames that were beginning to billow up from the eastern wing.   
  
It's not safe for you to go there alone, no da.  
  
You've got to be kiddin' me! Send me there right now! Come on! You can catch up later-- Hotohori-sama wasn't responding, you can tell the others later! Chichiri was reluctant, but he nodded and raising two fingers to his forehead he concentrated and Tasuki vanished.   
  


* * *  


  
Miaka came running up behind Tamahome.   
  
Where's Hotohori? What's going on? Where's that fire coming from? Tamahome had his hand raised to his forehead, as he looked into the distance where smoke was billowing up. From where he stood he couldn't see the flames. He looked worried, but smiled when Miaka was beside him.  
  
I'm not sure... I haven't seen Hotohori at all this morning. Hope they didn't have an accident in the kitchen, he laughed casually, though he felt something deeper inside. Let's go look for him... Miaka and Tama ran off down the open court, just as Nuriko poked his head out into the air.   
  
/I wonder where they are off too... Hotohori's missing, that's strange... Heh, and here I am doing a little bit of my own spying.../ Nuriko wandered a ways down the court yard until a maid ran by, carrying a large crate of water.  
  
Oi, let me help you with that! Nuriko grabbed it easily, swinging it over his shoulder. The girl bowed to him shyly. Where are ya going in such a hurry? She pointed to the sky, and Nuriko stared in shock at the fire. There was a pain in his chest as the girl looked at him.  
  
Something started a fire in the Temple Shrine, Nuriko-san! The flames won't stop! Nuriko rushed as fast as he could, arriving on the eastern end of the palace within a matter of minutes. When he got there though, he knew that the temple was beyond repair. Dousing it with water for a few more minutes, the flames finally died down, but the temple was destroyed. Nuriko was enraged.  
  
Who would do something like this? A fire this big couldn't have just been an accident!  
  
You got that right, no da! Chichiri chimed, running up behind Nuriko. Tasuki went after Nakago. He's got Hotohori-sama. Nuriko's eyes were wide, his chest burned.   
  
He shook his head. How the hell did that happen? Nakago just up and kidnapped Hotohori-sama!?  
  
Miaka and Tamahome caught up behind them, both of them gasping to catch their breath from the run. So it was a fire, Tamahome said, a bit delayed.  
  
Chichiri nodded. Apparently Hotohori-sama will need more protection, no da. If no one objects, we're all going to Kutou, no da. Tasuki's there and I don't know how long he'll last, especially if Hotohori-sama's under Nakago's control, no da! The other three nodded. Chichiri closed his eyes and quickly prepared to teleport them all to rescue the Emperor and the other Seishi.   
  
A desperate knot was growing in Nuriko's stomach and he felt suddenly guilty. /Even if it hurts... I won't let anything bad happen to Hotohori-sama! If my last words to him were--/ He couldn't bare to think about it. Soon the scenery changed and they were standing in the dark land of Kutou, only minutes away from the palace of Seiryuu No Miko.


End file.
